Klaimas
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: The one where Blaine have a Christmas bucket list to do with Kurt.


"Kurt?!" Blaine called his boyfriend early in the morning, Kurt just groaned and turned to the other side "Kurt! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"We went to sleep really late last night, do you remember?" Kurt asked with a sleepy grin, but Blaine wasn't that amused "I'm tired, Blaine. Can't Christmas start a little later this year?"

They both looked at each other; Blaine with an upset look on his face, almost sad, and Kurt with an sleepy one, but begging for mercy to stay in bed.

"I can't celebrate Christmas without you, you know?" Blaine asked keeping his puppy eyes "Besides everyone is coming here at night, you need to help me cook Christmas dinner..."

Kurt gasped, knowing he needed to get up for Blaine. Christmas dinner was almost ready; there was only a few things left to do. Brody had already called and said he was bringing the main course, and Tina was making the desert, Finn was bringing the beverages, which means Kurt only had to worry about the salad and the appetizers. And of course, the dinner was gonna be in their new loft. No one has seem it, they had just moved but everything was already in the right place.

"Okay, okay, you won" Kurt declared, and pushed the covers to the end of the bed, getting up, but Blaine pulled him back quickly and unexpectedly "Woah..."

"I want you awake, not out of the bed..." Blaine said with a half smirk "At least, not yet... You see, I have a Christmas bucket list for us! I've been working on it for quiet a while now, and I was hoping we could do it..."

"We'll, lets see this list, shall we?" Kurt said and grabbed the list from Blaine's hands "Christmas bucket list (featuring Kurt): 1. Build a snowman; 2. Have hot cocoa on a unknown coffee shop; 3. Sing a Christmas duet; 4. Go shopping for the gifts, we haven't bought yet; 5. Surprise time... Surprise? There's gonna be a surprise?"

"Yes! A big surprise for you... Well, it's for both of us, but I know what is it." Blaine was now smirking widely "So, do you wanna do it?"

Kurt smiled, just the thought of how much fun they could have, made him happy. He jumped on Blaine's arms, and they feel on the soft pillows. After sharing a quick, but passionate, kiss Kurt whispered:

"Merry Christmas"

Blaine smiled and answered with another:

"Merry Christmas, Kurt!"

Both boys went to their new closet to get dressed to go out. Kurt was using light grey pants, and a dark blue puffy jacket, while Blaine was wearing black pants with red pockets, and a red jacket. They were both wearing brown boots, but Kurt's was Marc Jacobs's, and Blaine's Armani's.

"Before leaving, I'd like to ask if we can take lots of photos, so we can remember this day forever. Is our first Christmas living together, in our own apartment..."

"That's a great idea! Can we make a scrapbook! This is gonna be so fun!" Kurt said with a clap "Lets start now! Before we go, go get the camera, we need a photo of our outfit."

Blaine ran to get the camera on the his nightstand, bringing it to Kurt. They took a picture of each other, than one together, one make funny faces, one of them kissing, then one of Blaine kissing Kurt on the check, and Kurt blushing a little.

After the quick photo-shot, they put somethings on Blaine's bag and left the loft to go to the Central Park to build a snowman, that Kurt had already named Frosty. They also took some silly pictures in the taxi, even one with the driver; he was the only taxi driver in NYC who was happy and working on Christmas morning. He even talked about marrying his boyfriend in the summer.

Central Park was perfect, it even seemed a photo from Google images; the tops of the trees were all covered by the snow, so was the path in the entrance, and some people's hat. There was a few people there; kids playing, teens taking pictures and updating their Facebook, adults walking together about their year and laughing, and some old couples holding hands.

"So, where do you wanna build our Frosty?" Kurt asked Blaine with a smile, ignoring the glances from some of the people around them.

"Hmm... Over there!" Blaine answered, excited like a child, and grabbing Kurt's hand, they both ran to a spot next to a tree "It's perfect!"

Kurt just smiled, he didn't really know why that was so important to Blaine, but he knew that the boy was having the time of his life. So he decided just to enjoy Blaine's happiness, and smile.

"Yeah, it's perfect." He said, still smiling "Well, lets get start it!"

And with that, the two of them started to build 'Frosty'. From time to time they started a snow fight, end up rolling in the snow and kissing. Then, they remembered that there were people there and come back building the snowman.

"Okay," Kurt said giving a few steps back to look at the snowman "I brought a carrot, some buttons (I'm sorry, but these were all I could find), and this really nice, vintage hat!"

"But you love that hat, are you really going to put it on the snowman?" Blaine asked surprised, Kurt loved that hat with a burning passion, like he was even worried that if there were a fire, Kurt would choose the hat over him.

"I want Frosty to look good, this reminds me of when me and my mom build a snowman in the front yard..." Kurt smiling to himself "Our snowman needs to be one good looking snowman."

"Well, in this case..." Blaine said and taking his Christmassy bow tie "I think Frosty needs a bow time"

They smiled at each other, and started decorating their snowman. In that moment they felt so young, like they were still children and, life and future weren't things to be afraid of. Time had stopped, and there was no one else in that park, only them and their snowman.

"There you are, Frosty!" Kurt said to the snowman, and grabbed the camera from the bag "You are one good looking snowman! All the snow... women (?), will want you!"

Blaine laughed, the hugged Kurt from the back, and lay his head on the boy's shoulder, while he took a picture. After taking the picture, Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine, who got the camera to take a picture of their kiss, and if its possible the snowman in the background. But Blaine was too concentrated in the kiss so all you could see in the photo, was half of their kiss, and a lot of the snowman.

Kurt laughed and grabbed the camera himself, kissing Blaine again, and taking another picture, this time you could clearly see the kiss, and the snowman, in the background.

"Well, what's the the next thing on the list?" Kurt asked after taking a picture of Blaine with Frosty. Blaine had already took picture of Kurt (he was making s funny face) and Frosty.

"We're going to have hot cocoa in a coffee shop!" Blaine is excited "That's gonna be great; I'm freezing here!"

Holding hands, they both started to walk towards the exist. There were still a few people there, some kids had already left, but it was all basically the same. And that's was the moment that Blaine realized he had left his bow tie on Frosty.

"Kurt!" He called with his eyes wide open "Our stuff!"

Kurt seemed even more surprised, as they ran back to Frosty. Everything was still there, and Frosty was still smiling, like Kurt drew his mouth.

"Sorry for this Frosty." Blaine apologized "You still the most beautiful snowman around, don't worry."

It was Kurt's time to laugh, as he handed his hat back to Blaine, so he could put it back in his bag.

"Soooo," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm as they started to walk back to the exist "now, cocoa?"

"Yep. Now, cocoa."

The two boys left the Central Park, and started to walk around, looking for a coffee shop, a coffee shop that seemed Christmassy. They walked until their legs hurt, and after all they found Uncle Vanya Cafe, on W. 54ft St., and it only took them to turn right in the 5th entry.

"Do you think they have hot cocoa here?" Kurt asked holding Blaine's arms.

"I hope so..." Blaine said and walked to a waitress "Excuse me?"

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" The young lady asked with a smiled.

"Yes, I just want to know if you sell hot cocoa."

"Sure we do!" She said, with a wide smile.

"In this case, we want a table for two." Blaine said smiling at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Okay-dokie" The waitress smiled even wider "Please, follow me."

And so they did. The girl sat them on a table with a really comfortable couch, that was one charming coffee place.

"Okay. Now their cocoa must be good." Blaine said with a smile "Look at this place, Kurt! It's awesome!"

When Kurt was about to say something their waiter arrived. A tanned, tall boy, with a curly black hair, green eyes, and a seductive smile. He also had strong arms, and big hands. Not that Kurt or Blaine had noticed, or thought about how hot he was. But man, he was hot...

"Hello, my name is Miguel and I'm gonna wait you today."

'Damn, you're hot!' Kurt thought.

'Yep! I know something you can wait...' And Blaine thought.

And then, at the same time, they both made a funny surprised expression to themselves and thought 'wait, what?!'.

"We'd like some cocoas," Said Kurt, and looked at Blaine.

"Oh, okay..." Miguel said and took a note in his notepad "Anything else?"

"Youu..." Blaine accidentally said "U-U-UK, you know? I love the UK. Do you guys have tea and milk? I think I might have that after my cocoa..."

"I'm sorry, but we don't it, sir" He said with a half puppy face, but no one could be ready to what he was gonna say after that: "Oh, are you from the UK?! I love boys from the UK!" The waiter made a pauses, and understood the situation, as soon as he looked at the surprised expression on Kurt's face; 'they are a couple!' "I mean. I have great friends, from the UK..."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, seeming a little too much interested, in Kurt's opinion.

"Yes..." Miguel said getting confused "I'll be right back with your order. Excuse me..."

Miguel left, and Kurt couldn't help but quickly check on the waiter's butt. But it was quickly! Because he wanted to talk about what had just happened with Blaine.

"So, what do you think of our waiter, Blaine?" The boy could feel, Kurt's jealousy, and he knew this time, was his fault. Kurt wasn't the extremely jealous type, but sometimes he just have this jealous moments our of nowhere.

"He seems..." 'HOT!' "Competent... Don't you think?"

"Well, maybe competent, but not professional..." Kurt said a little upset. Why couldn't Blaine just hide his desire for the waiter, like he was doing? Does he really need to do this in front of him?

"Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand on the table "I, I'm sorry. I just acted like an asshole-"

"You bet you did..." Kurt said upset "Ogling the waiter..."

Blaine gave Kurt a little grin, and continued:

"I know. I promise it won't happened again." Blaine said and leaned on the table to kiss his boyfriend "I'm sorry, okay? That was so stupid... But let's face it, our waiter is hot"

"And gay" Kurt pointed, and they laughed a little.

Sometimes people didn't want to wait them, because they were gay, and now the first gay waiter who's not judging them, is flirting with them! It seems something hilarious, in that moment.

"Here we are; two hot cocoas for the British boys" Miguel said while putting two mugs, with hot cocoa and mini marshmallows, in front of them, and winked at Kurt "Enjoy..."

The boys thanked him, and drank their cocoas. It was delicious, the best hot cocoa in town, definitely. They were totally coming back there after Christmas.

Kurt and Blaine have this deal about paying the bill, when they go out. The deal was easy, as they both wanted to pay, they took turns; last time Blaine had payed, so this time Kurt was going to pay. Unless they had gone to a very expensive restaurant, in those cases, they split it.

"Okay, thank you, sir" said Miguel "Come back soon."

"I'm sure we'll" Blaine said and put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, as they walked out of the coffee place. Kurt turned to kiss his lover in the front door. Blaine got the camera, and taking a great shot of him, Kurt and the front door. "Now this is what I call a photo!" He announced proudly.

"Oh, yes! This one is very good!" Kurt said with a smile "Now it's surprise time!"

"Nope, not yet..." Blaine said pulling his Christmas bucket list out of his pocket "We still need to sing a Christmas duet, and some presents to buy!"

Kurt was a little disappointed, he was actually really excited about the surprise. And they would still have to sing and go shopping.

"Well, where do you wanna sing?" Kurt asked looking around, and thinking about getting the subway, and going to a karaoke.

"Do you think they'll let us sing in there? They have a small stage after all..." Blaine said thinking about the coffee shop they had just left.

For Kurt that sounded an a silly idea, but last Christmas, Blaine agreed with everything thing Kurt suggested, even the things he wasn't really into. So this year, he promised himself he'd to things Blaine wanted to do, and he was actually having fun. He just wanted to know what was the surprise.

"Can't you tell me what's my surprise?" Kurt asked, with big puppy eyes, that Blaine had never said 'no'.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore, Kurt!" Blaine answered, amused by boyfriend's excitement "But I can guarantee you're gonna love it! Now, where are we going to sing?

"Maybe at the bowling place, at the mall" Kurt suggested "They usually have big karaoke parties, and during Christmas they have special karaoke day for people to sing Christmas songs."

"Good idea!" Blaine said and kissed his boy friend one more time " you know, you're the best Christmas present I could ever wish for."

Kurt smile and kissed Blaine one more time, while Blaine tried to take pictures. Most of them weren't really good, and after a certain point, Kurt started to laugh, while Blaine kissed his face and tried to take pictures.

Arriving at the mall was easy, getting inside is something totally different. The mall was extremely crowed, people buying gifts to their loved ones and people just haggling around.

While they walked towards the bowling place, Kurt saw the Special Edition of: Funny Girl. Obviously they bought for Rachel. Kurt and Blaine had already bought presents for most of their friends, but there were still a few presents missing.

"Now... three to go." Kurt said, checking on his Christmas list on the line to pay for the present "Tina, Sam and... Oh, no wait... Two to to. Rachel was the third. What are going to buy for Sam and Tina?"

"I thought we were going to sing now?" Blaine said.

"Well, whew found the perfect present for Rachel on our way to the bowling place. Maybe we'll find Tina's and Sam's too" Kurt answered, and took Blaine's camera, out of his bag "This way. After we sing, I can get my surprise."

"Okay.." Blaine said with a laugh "Kurt, please don't get your hopes so high. I think your surprise is really awesome, but I don't want you to get disappointed, okay?"

"It doesn't really matter what the surprise is, what matters is that you took time to plan it and buy it for me. You made a whole Christmas bucket list for us, just because is our first Christmas living together in our own apartment. It is a big deal, but most people won't have really cared. And that's just one of the great things about today." Kurt said "And it doesn't matter if you are giving socks or a golden watch for Christmas, what matters is that the present is yours. And I'll love it!"

Blaine smile and kissed his boyfriend. Minutes after they were leaving the DVD store, and going to the next floor, where the bowling place was. In their way, Blaine found a beautiful silver watch, for Sam. And they bought 200$ dollars gift card for Tina, at Dolce & Gabbana.

The bowling place was so crowed, that they would have to wait three hours and a half just to sing. So, they decided to go home, they wouldn't have an audience, but the point wasn't to be applauded anyway.

Finally getting home, after a hard day is usually the best thing in the world. But getting home after having a lot of fun is even better, they were, after after all, really tired.

"So what's song are we going to sing?" Kurt asked putting the three presents under the tree with the other.

"How about Christmas Time Is Here Again? I love that one."

"Okay, let me see if I can play that one" Kurt said thinking "Is that one that goes: 'Christmas is here again/ Stand up and cheer again/ Let's leave our heart ages and sorrows behind' ?"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt for a dance in the living room.

"All that I want is to be here beside you/ All that I need is right here in my arms/ All that I want is to know that you love me"

"And this will be my finest Christmas time." They sang together.

"Holly and mistletoe," Blaine sang

"small faces all a glow." Kurt continued.

"Stockings for Santa to fill with his toys." They sang together, dancing slowly in the rhythm of the song.

"Bright shining Christmas trees," Blaine started, so Kurt could finish with "Small people on there knees." And they could sing the last part together "Tell Santa, they have been good girls and boys."

Even though, they were the only ones in the house, and there was no one playing anything, they could still here the song and choir playing in their heads. It felt like magical, because it felt so real.

"All that I want is to be here beside you." Kurt sang to Blaine.

"All that I need is right here in my arms." Blaine sang back to Kurt.

"All that I want is to know that you love me-" Kurt sa, and Blaine interrupted him with a kiss. "And this is my finest Christmas time..."

"Mine too" Blaine said, putting their foreheads together "So, now it's surprise time..."

"But we haven't finished the song yet" Kurt said staring at Blaine, who rather die, than not finishing a song.

"We can finish later. Now I think you deserve your Christmas present!" Blaine said staring at Kurt, who was still in his arms.

"Okay!" Kurt said excited, and Blaine said and sat him on the couch.

"Close your eyes." Blaine said "No picking! Kurt! I know you're seeing me"

Kurt laughed and close his eyes tighter. There was no noise, Blaine was still standing there, but he wasn't making any kind of noise.

"Blaine? Can I open my eyes yet? I'm curious!" Kurt said

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Blaine said, and when he opened his eyes Blaine was standing there, holding a golden envelope "Here it is. I hope you like it... Merry Christmas, Kurt!"

"Oh... my... God..." When Kurt opened the envelope he found two first class,plain tickets to Milan, two tickets to watch the Fashion Week next year.

He just stood there completely surprised, staring at his present, then at Blaine, without knowing what to do. But after 2 minutes, he jumped in Blaine's lap and kissed him, all over his face, thanking him for the most amazing present he ever got.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER GOT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!" Kurt was screaming, and almost knockout Blaine, who was hugging him tightly, afraid he was going to fall "WE'RE GOING TO MILAN FOR THE FASHION WEEK! You're coming, right?"

"Of course, I'll! That's why I bought two. One for me, and one for you!" Blaine said, still holding his boyfriend in his lap, and smiling.

Kurt kissed him passionately, running his fingers through the boy's curly hair.

"This I'd definitely my finest Christmas time!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt one more time.

"Grownups in paper haps," Kurt started "turkey in Bradley snaps,/ Chestnuts to roast in the coals of a fire."

"The joy of giving things" Blaine said, putting Kurt the floor "the blessings Christmas brings./ Just to be near you is all I desire."

"All that I want is to be here beside you./ All that I need is right here in my arms. /All that I want is to know that you love me/ And this will be my finest Christmas time..." They sang together, dancing next to the Christmas tree "All that I want is to be here beside you./ All that I need is right here in my arms. /All that I want is to know that you love me/ And this will be my finest Christmas time!"

THE END!

Happy holidays!


End file.
